Efforts to more efficiently use the limited storage space found in most homes drives a large industry focused on providing homeowners with various storage systems, including boxes, bins, shelves, stacking systems, etc. Perhaps in recognition that attics present unused or underutilized storage opportunities, U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,790 discloses an attic shelving system. The system uses pairs of rigid shelving supports that nail to trusses and provide for sliding engagement of shelves—also, see U.S. Pat. No. 7,389,614 for another example attic storage system.
Further attempts to make use of exposed framing members can be found in the following patents or patent publications: U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,033 discloses a (rigid) bracket for mounting on exposed building frame members, to create a type of suspended shelving; U.S. Pub. 2003/0226944 discloses a shelving support bracket for attachment to an exposed stud; and U.S. Pub. 2008/0224002 discloses a “dual use” bracket designed for mounting on a truss and including “flaps” for supporting shelving or flooring.
While the above examples and other known storage solutions demonstrate various approaches to exploiting building framing members for shelving support and/or to exploit attic storage space, there remain opportunities for developing improved storage solutions that are more easily installed, more easily leveled, etc.